The Book
by tannen-urameshi
Summary: Demons. Humans. Elves. In a world where these races live side by side, three individuals from very different backrounds must bind together to stop an unspeakable force of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone.

What you are about to read is "The Book".

This is a collaboration effort between two friends and myself that we have been working on for about five years. Since we have now moved to different states, everything is done via email, which makes it much more difficult.

There are three books in the series, not including our own individual prologues that are in the process of being written.

I Hope You Enjoy!

NOTES: Yes, proper English is not being used, nor proper sentence structure, we all have very different writing styles and this is reflected in what we have written. We apologize if this annoys anyone.

This is a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. We would like to announce now that we do not own any of these characters or any other reference to any movie, book, band you may see.

Thanks!

tannen-urameshi (Xhiko)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nine shall come but eight shall leave.**_

_**When the blood moon rises and Nine mirror images in the realm of dust**_

_**Shall I meet thee again.**_

_**What's mine is gone. Two are guilty… all shall pay.**_

_**And two shall be guards; defend the Silver with their life.**_

_**But thou that plunge dagger or arrow**_

_**Shall turn to dust before the morn.**_

**Soko's POV**

The rain beat down upon my head as I trudged through the forest. I had been walking for what seemed like years. {That last heist was so easy. I should've gotten away with it.} I stop to look at the wound on my upper arm. The gash went from my shoulder to my elbow and was bleeding badly. {And Yoko's place is at least seven miles from here. Maybe I can steal some bandages from a village…}

I reach the edge of the forest to see a village before me. {Speak of the devil…} I shift to my fox form and enter the village. I find the doctor's house and look through the window. Through the rooms I can see the doctor treating a little boy. I smile and go to around to the back. I jump in the open window, favoring my front left leg.

I look around until I find the cabinet. I hop up on the counter and open the door with my nose. I see a roll of bandages and grab it between my jaws. "Hey! Get down from there, you little thief!" I turn to see the doctor. I run to the window, trying not to let the doctor catch me. If I were caught, I would surely be hung in the gallows. I leapt out the window and ran down the street, forgetting about my leg momentarily.

I look back. The doctor is following me. {He must have figured out it's me. If I were just a petty thief he wouldn't bother hunting me down for stealing a roll of bandages.} I turn a corner, hoping to lose him, only to find it to be a dead end. I look over my shoulder. The doctor was closing the distance between us in the narrow alley. {Great. I'm dead.}

Between the legs of my soon-to-be capturer, I see a dark-haired girl, watching me. I jump over the doc and run and hide behind a few bags of garbage. The doctor is look around for me. When he can't figure out my location, he turns to the girl and asks, "Did you see which way that fox went?" I look to the girl, my eyes dark and saying, "You tell him my whereabouts and I'll kill you." As if understanding, she shakes her head 'no'. The doctor ran out of the alley, thinking I had left.

Once I was sure the doctor was gone, I came out of my hiding place. The girl approached me. I glared through my golden eyes. The girl laughed and walked down the alley to a hammock. There, she lay her bag in it and sat down beside her things. I changed into my humanoid fox form and walked up to her. I reached into my pocket and took out a gold coin. I tossed it to her. As I turned to leave, I said, "For your cooperation and brief assistance in my escape." With that, I began to walk out of the alley.

"Wait.", I hear her say. I stop, but don't look back. I hear the girl run up to me. I look down into her ice-blue eyes. "You're Soko, right? I've seen your posters.", she says. I sigh. "Your point?", I ask, not bothering to keep the annoyed tone out of my voice. "I could wrap that for you.", she says. I look to where she's pointing. The wound on my arm is still bleeding. "I can do it myself.", I say. The small girl holds up a finger. "But can you do it with only one hand?", says she. At this, I stop and think of the possibility of me wrapping the wound with only one hand and nod, agreeing that it would take precious time.

"So is that a yes? You'll let me wrap it?", the girl asks. {She seems harmless enough, just a kit. And she'll be doing the work for me.} "Hn.", I mutter, walking over to the hammock and sitting on the ground beside it.

~*~

**Xhiko's POV**

I roll my eyes and sit down next to the fox thief. I frown at the wound and say "Hey, how long ago did you get this? It looks pretty bad." She just gave me a look that said, "Is it any of your business?" "Wait here." I sigh. "Where're you going", she called to me. "I'm getting a friend of mine who can help with your infection", was my reply. I dart down the street and stop at a two story yellow house. "Mag", I call as I threw a rock at the window. "What", she called down. "Come on. Oh, and bring your herbs. Particularly the infection helping ones." "Got it." She ran quickly down the stairs and out the door. Together, we ran down the street to my alley. {Stupid alley. It's dirty and small and—oh sorry. Let's get back.}

"Whoa" Mag said as she saw Soko. The fox looked up and nods in greeting. "Okay, what we need to do is wrap the herbs around the wound." Mag leans down and quickly lays the herbs on the wound as I lean over to wrap the cloth bandage around it. "Thanks", the fox mutters. "No problem", I chirp happily. She stood to leave. "Oh no", say s Mag. "Xhi isn't going to let you leave until you've had something to eat." "I'll take it for the road", the fox replies. {I feel guilty for calling her fox all the time. Oh well, I'll get over it.}"No way", I call out. "Sit, stay. Good girl." She sits and scowls at me. I just grin. "Be back in a moment", I say before disappearing around the corner. I return with a loaf of bread and some sushi. "Where'd you get this", Soko asks. "She, quote on quote, borrowed it from Mr. Deane, the nearby grocer.", Mag says. Soko smirks. "So you're a thief." "Minor. Only food and clothes", I say in reply. She nods and says to Mag, "And you are?" "Huh? Oh sorry. I'm Magdalene O'Connolly. You can call me Mag though." "I'm Xhiko, rhymes with psycho. Don't tease me 'cause I'm short!" "Ok then", I hear her say as I turn around and stalk away. "Sorry. She's just a little over protective of her height", Mag says. "A little bit", Soko says blankly. "Okay, so a lot." "Well, she is kind of small." {Evil glare from me.} "Only kidding", Soko says, smiling slightly. I grin and say, "It's okay." {Yeah, I'm use to it by now.}

~*~

**Mag's POV**

I glance at Xhi. She is rather short, I must admit. Not that she can help it, of course but she doesn't need to act like the typical short person; lots of attitude. In spite of this, she is still always being picked on. All fourth grade, Mrs. T called her "Elemina Fudd." God, I hated that woman. In fact… now that I think about it… it was I that caused her… um… _unfortunate_ condition. Well, I didn't mean to poison her. The herbs just… _slipped _into her tea?

My thoughts were immediately interrupted by Xhi's light cough. I suddenly realized I was staring at her. "Well, now that you're not bleeding anymore", I nod at the thief chick who is dressed rather oddly. "How 'bought dinner, on me?" Xhi shoots me a mean look. "Sorry, I can't stand that stuff. I'd rather eat raw fish. Well I guess that's what it is!", I say. "Sorry… look, I'll pay… in a nice warm house, dinner on me!" The newcomer looked as if considering throwing a meatloaf in my direction just to see if dinner really was _on_ me. Xhi raised her eyebrows. "Aunts' not home?" I give a shrug. "Naw, Scrabble player's convention in Okalahoma so… I've got run of the house. It's dead boring though… alone that is." Xhi scoffed. "Hippo turning a cold shoulder?" Laughing, I replied, "Guess so." Thief chick is utterly confused. Then it occurred to me that I had no idea what her name was, or even who she was. Xhi started walking down the alley back toward my house when I caught up with her. "Wait," I said pulling her arm. "Who is this mysterious chick? I'm not going a step farther until I know who she…" I wasn't allowed to finish my statement because from about twenty feet away, standing where we had left her, the 'mysteriouso' interjected, "She is…" She cleared her throat. "Laura Jaganshi, _if_ you please."

A bit bemused, I shouted, "Well, come on then. Let's not wait for the roses to grow! Right… ONWARD!" The last part I shouted, pointing forward. Ungrudgingly, the other two followed.

My house was dark and silent as we entered and the stench of my aunts' long lasting pepuri cloaked the rooms. I glanced behind me to see whether both Laura and Xhi had made it in. Xhi looked quite comfortable as she entered my house for about the millionth time. Laura {if that was really her real name} however, was poised and ready to attack. I laugh and shake my head.

Upon entering the kitchen, I busy myself looking for the pizza menu. Plopping down in my seat, I ask, "So, how do you like your pizza?" "As far away from me as possible", she mutters as I rise again and get three glasses of water. "Now", I contradict. "This is no typical pizza. Umm…" I begin to read what the menu says at the top. "Bonsai Pizza: half sushi, half pepperoni, however you like it!" Xhi beams at me.

I call the number, place the order then sit down again and stare at Laura questioningly. "Sooo," I yawn. "What brings you to this… um… _lovely_ part of the world?" Laura looks around at my ugly aqua-green kitchen and says simply, "Business." She twirls a small chain whose pendant is hidden under her clothing. The flash of the chain, the way it changes color, it almost glows. I am purely mesmerized. Instinctively I reach out to touch the glowing chain.

Ouch. Laura's harsh hand slaps mine away. Yelping I look to Xhi who picks up the cue. "So, Soko, gonna tell us what you've been up to?"

My mind flashes with a kind of acknowledgement, I spit out the sip of water I had just taken. THE Soko, Soko the Fox? No, it couldn't be, that would mean… I'd be aiding and abetting! I push a strand of red and blue streaked rather unique hair behind my ear. "Wait, you're not the Soko, the one they've been trying to catch? You can't be.", I am once again cut off by Soko. {This is really starting to be a habit!}

Giving a deep bow {having stood at my water fountain routine} she pronounced, "I am Soko the Fox, descended from a great line of thieves! My latest… um… assignment has brought me here." Her hand again went to the necklace. My orange cat, Hippocrates, bows in respect. Funny. The doorbell rings but a blast of green light radiates through the front parlor. I have a funny feeling that it's not the pizza guy.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Soko's POV

{These humans are so strange.} I look to the small one, Xhi. {Very strange, indeed.} My gaze goes to Mag. She's going to answer the door. An all too familiar scent wafted in through the window and my eyes widened slightly. Xhi looked at my… um… _concerned_ expression. "What is it? Is something wrong?", she asked. Without turning to her, I say, "I can't stay. There are bounty hunters outside the door. No doubt they've followed me here."

I look around for an escape. Xhi takes my wrist and leads me upstairs. "You can hide in Mag's room. There's a secret spot that only we know about.", Xhi says, pulling me into a bedroom (obviously Mag's). She goes over to a panel in the wall and removes it. Inside, there is a small room with beanbag chairs. I look at Xhi, not knowing if she was truly trying to help me or if she wanted the bounty for my head. She smiles and pushes me inside. "There's a way to lock it from the inside.", the shorter being said. She replaces the panel and leaves.

The lock system was simple, nothing I couldn't pick or break into. I locked the door and sat in one of the beanbag chairs. I looked around the place. It wasn't too fancy, just painted sky blue, a small table, and the two chairs. There were no windows, so it was dark, but not dark enough to blind me. My golden eyes closed. {I guess I'm stuck here.}

I fingered the chain at my neck. The small green gem at the end of the chain fell through my nimble fingers. I smiled. {Yoko…} There were footsteps outside and I opened my eyes. The footfalls were too heavy to belong to Xhi or Mag, so I knew it was one of the hunters searching the room. I slowed my breathing. My ki was already masked so that they wouldn't find me. I smirked. {Baka…}

The footsteps faded, indicating that the hunter had left. I waited for a few minutes before there was a knock on the panel. "Soko. Unlock the door, it's us.", Mag said. I get up and open the door. Xhi and Mag smile as I step out. My stomach growls. Xhiko laughs and leads Mag and I downstairs where the 'pizza' is waiting.

I opened a box and sniffed its contents. I heard giggles but ignored them. Mag gave me a plate. "Help yourself.", she said. I took the plate and pulled out a piece of the circular food item. I hesitantly took a bite. My eyes widened. {This is _so_ good! How come Yoko never gave me some of this?}

I greedily ate the rest of my slice and took more. The two girls watched me eat while eating their own food. Once we had finished eating, I looked to Mag. "So what do you do for a living?", I asked, truly wanting to know. Mag answered, "I'm just a student. I don't really work yet." I nod. I get up and go sit in the window seat. The raid had let up and the sun was shining. A rainbow arched over the trees and buildings. I smiled. The last time I had seen a rainbow was with Yoko, and that was months ago. {I miss him.}

Hippo, Mag's cat, came up to me, quizzical. I stroked his long orange fur, still gazing out the window. Xhi and Mag walked over to me. "Wha'cha thinking about?", Xhi asked. "Yoko.", I say, not looking at them. "Who?", Mag asked. "Yoko. He's a _very close_ friend of mine. Also part-time thieving partner. I'm sure you've heard of the great Yoko Kurama?", I say, turning to face them. Their eyes are wide. I laugh. "Yes. I, Soko Ikovan, know and work with the infamous Yoko Kurama." Again I fingered my necklace.

~*~

Xhiko's POV

I stand there, shocked out of my mental capability. {She… Yoko… but… how…?} "You… Yoko… but… how…?", I say out loud. "Very easily.", she replies. I glance over at Mag who was staring at Soko with a look of pure shock on her face. "Well, I see that made an interesting conversation starter.", Soko says sarcastically. "Okay.", I say. "I'm back now and if we're going to be friends-" "We are?", Soko asked. "Yes.", I reply. She stares at me like she couldn't believe a little pipsqueak is bossing her around and telling her we were going to be friends. "Anyway," I continue. "I think we should tell a little about ourselves. I'll start. I'm one decade and four years old, aka 14 years. I've lived on the streets since I was four because I got kicked out of the orphanage for being a pain and a nuisance. –Don't you dare laugh Mag. – And I met Mag when I was a decade old. I talk to myself on a regular basis and I'm a mechanical genius. Now thank you for flying Xhiko-is-odd Airlines. Please come again." Soko looked at Mag and said, "Is she always like this?" "Only when ten or more people make fun of her height." "Ah.", Soko says knowingly. "You've been short before?", I ask. "Nope, I just felt like trying to make you feel better." "Well, that's nice of you.", Mag said smiling. "Well, actually, I just wanted her to calm down." "I knew it," I sighed. "Anyway, onward! You're turn, Mag." "To what? Oh yeah. Sorry."

~*~

Mag's POV

Glancing around the room at nothing in particular, I try to find my voice. Xhi nudges my foot reassuringly. Soko smiles. Can I trust them? They seem nice enough, but I haven't even told Xhi some things. I look into Soko's eyes and try to tell whether or not I can trust her. She is, after all, a thief. My eyes are drawn to her necklace once again, making the rest of the world melt away. There is nothing else, only that silver and gold iridescent chain. A part of me wants to see the pendant which hangs from it so badly, I could do anything for it…I could kill… for it. This thought shocks and scares me. But, suddenly, I am ready to open the flood gates of my soul.

"Well," I say in my best one-of-the-girls voice. "My name is Magdalene O'Conolly. I like reading, writing and the oboe. I can play the harp, though I don't ever remember learning to." I glance around to see if this revelation had shocked anyone. It hasn't. "I hate science, small children and one day I plan to become a herbologist." I look to Soko, a little embarrassed of my previous thought. I wish I knew what she thought of me. Hippo jumps up onto my lap suddenly. A surge of pain rushes through my body. A voice booms through my head saying, "Wow. She must not know her true past. I bet she is one of the ones! Well, I like her well enough. That friend of hers, the sprite-in-denial is comical. I quite like these two!" Terrifyingly, the voice sounded much like Soko's… too much like Soko's.

I am swept by relief and drop my hands that have been stoking Hippo. I shake my head and blink five times before I am satisfied that all is somewhat normal. I just feel… powerful. Hippo leisurely jumps from my lap. Walking away, I swear he turned and winked at me. A shocking thought crosses my mind. Did I just read Soko's mind? Surely not. I look to Xhi who smiles and says "Your turn" to a very surprised Soko.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

**Soko's POV**

I had felt the slightest tingle on the edge of my mind. It was inexperienced, as if an amateur was trying to enter into the realms of my mind, but it wasn't… overexerting. It felt like they didn't mean to. I shook my head. {Oh well. If it's one of these two, I guess I'll have to coach them.} I turned to Mag and Xhi. "What?", I asked. "Tell us some stuff about yourself.", Mag said. I ponder whether or not I should. {Well, I guess I could. They did help me out…} I sigh. "Well, as you know, I'm a thief. Not meaning to brag, but I'm really good. I don't have a family, but Yoko's pretty close. Other than stealing, I don't really have any other hobbies. I do, however, enjoy swimming, reading, and talking to Yoko. Any questions?"

"Um. I was just wondering," Xhiko began. "Do you have any talents?" I smiled, bearing one of my fangs. "I can control plants with my energy. I've also got a knack for archery and swordsmanship as well.", I said. The other two nod with interest. Hippo, that deranged fuzz ball, again entered the room. That cat was definitely odd. The sun outside had dipped below the tree line, casting a shadow upon the little village. Although comfortable in the house of my new friends, my fox spirit urged me to be outside where I could roam freely. I never liked being held inside. It gave me the feeling that I'd been caught and put in a cage. A yawn escaped my lips, not going unnoticed by Mag and Xhi.

"Sleepy?", Mag asked, smiling. I nod. Xhi lets out a small yawn. "Yeah. I'm tired too. I better get back home. Well, alley… hammock… you guys get the idea." Mag and I smile. "Alright then. Will you be staying Soko?", Mag asks me, walking to the door with Xhi. "I'd enjoy sleeping outside, if that's okay with you.", I answer, still wanting to be out in the open. {But not so much as to get caught, of course.}Xhi and Mag nod. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow then.", Xhi says, exiting the house and walking back to her alley. "Bye!", Mag calls after her. Xhi turns and waves before running off to her 'home'.

Mag turns to me. "Well, if you want to sleep outside, go ahead. I can get you a sleeping bag, if you want it.", she offers. I shake my head as the two of us head towards the back door. A huge oak tree stands in the middle of the yard. "No, I won't be needing it.", I said. Mag gives me a strange look, but doesn't say anything more about it. We head outside and I make my way over to the tree. The new, bright green leaves will provide decent coverage so I could sleep without being seen. "I'll find a nook up there.", I stated, looking at Mag. She nods.

I said goodnight to Mag and jumped up into the branches. Finding a nice shady spot, I retrieve a seed from my hair. With my energy, I make the seed grow into leafy vines that knit together to make a hammock. I crawl into my temporary bed. {This has been an interesting day.} I close my eyes as my fingers entertain themselves with the green gem about my neck. I crack open my golden orbs to see the last rays of sunlight before the world is claimed by night.

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

I turn and wave at Mag and Soko before running into the alley. I sigh and crawl into 'bed'. {Well this has been an interesting day.}, I think before slipping into the dark abyss of dreams. Or if you prefer it in English, I fell asleep. I winced in real life, but in my dream, I was being chased. At least, I think I was. I couldn't really see whom I was running from. "Xhi!", came a call. I turned and saw Soko behind me. "What's going on?", I ask. "No time! Let's go!" She pulled me toward a door. {Where did that come from?!} "AHH!!!" I shot up in the hammock. "Okay, freaky dream. That's the last time I eat half sushi, half cheese pizza.", I say out loud. I sink back down and wonder what Mag and Soko are doing. "Sigh. I wonder what Mag and Soko are doing." I sigh again. "Well at least it's better than the mushroom dream." I get up and start to walk down to Mag's house. I reach up to ring the bell. I put my finger on it and leaned it to push it.

~*~

**Mag's POV**

Ah, at last the day is over. Brushing my teeth, I have a staring contest with the girl in the mirror. Hmm… who will win, me or… me? I laugh and make a rather perturbed face just to see what I look like. Well, obviously not that great, what with my red, blue streaked hair all frizzy and toothpaste dribbling down my chin. I laugh and so does my other self only… unnervingly… a few seconds after I do… too many seconds. I back away from the mirror. "Okay," I tell myself. "It's time for some sleep." Wiping the rest of the toothpaste off my mouth, I climb into bed, lean back and instantly fall asleep.

In my dream, I am running, but it's not just me running. There are… I sit straight up. Someone is here. Not knowing how I know, I run down stairs and open the door in one giant swing. Big mistake! Apparently Xhi was about to ring the oddly placed doorbell, shaped like a Scrabble piece. {Are my aunts obsessed or what?} Well, when I opened the door, in fell Xhi. Staring down at her sprawled form I smugly say, "Just thought you'd drop in?" She glared at me. I asked her if she wanted to sleep here… she did. I told her that all was going well… she was glad. I don't blame her for not wanting to be alone… not after that happened last thought that I'd known she was there didn't startle me, that is until I realized that it was the second time I'd done it today. Scary! I hope I didn't startle Hippo when I woke up so suddenly. He had been sleeping at my feet.

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**Soko's POV**

The rays of the sun filtered in through the leaves of the tree, hitting my face and waking me. I opened my golden eyes and looked to my right to the source of the light. {Stupid sun. that dream was getting interesting…} I sit up. Running my fingers through my hair, I begin to plan my day. {I need to go back and stash my loot. I'll go to home and leave it there, but with my injury, I could be easily captured. Better get some company.}

I crawl onto the branch and revert my bed back to a seed. I put it away and jump to the ground. {Maybe Xhi and Mag will go with me…} I walk to the house and peeking in the window before going in. I find Mag and Xhi at the breakfast table, eating bagels and pancakes with milk. "Good morning!", the two girls greet. I nod and sit down between them. I stack my plate with pancakes. As I apply the butter and syrup, I tell my plan to my newly found friends. "I need to go back into the forest and relocate the mirror. I need someone to accompany me because of my wound.", I say, stuffing a pancake into my mouth. Honestly, I was still hungry. The girls looked at me. "So we're going on an adventure that could very well get us killed. We'll be following _you_ and we'll be dealing with stolen treasure. Cool.", Xhi said, trying to keep the excitement from her voice. I smirk. "That's about the size of it.", I say. Mag puts her fork down. "Why do you want _us_ to go? Do you trust us _that_ much to ask us to be, in essence, your bodyguards?" I look at her quizzically. "Well… yeah. Of all the people in the world, you are the two people who _don't_ want to kill me, other than Yoko, of course…", I say, leaving my sentence unfinished as I began to think of my… fox friend. Mag nodded, most likely agreeing with my answer.

We finish our meal and get packed up to go. Mag, Xhi and I head out into the forest, beginning our first adventure.

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

We stop outside the freakily dark forest and Mag and I peered around Soko's shoulder so we could gaze inside. "So," I say. "Who wants to go into the scary, demon ridden – no offence – dark forest first?" "I will.", Soko said rolling her eyes and entering. She then walked back out and grabbed us and pulled us in. "Eeep!", I squeaked as I was dragged into the forest. "So where exactly did you hide the treasure?", Mag asked. "Good question.", Soko said with a frown on her face. "You don't know?", I ask exasperated. "Well I'm sorry. I didn't have that much time.", she snapped while looking around. "Ok, come on. I found the path we need to take." We followed her down the path. Suddenly, a weird demon like thing leapt out at us. "Ahh!", Mag and I cried jumping back. Soko rolled her eyes and quickly killed the demon. "Heh heh," I laughed nervously. "Thanks." "No problem.", she said grinning. "Jeesh, scared of a meager low-class demon…", she teased. "Whatever.", I muttered. "Now children, stop arguing.", Mag said in a mockingly high voice. We all laughed. "Turn this way.", Soko said and we followed her. "Now, we have to be quiet. Who knows what could be listening to us." We all fell silent.

We silently crept along behind her. A twig snapped to the right of me. I moved in closer to Soko. She glanced in that direction but didn't stop. There was a thump. Mag looked at Soko. "Shhh!", she whispered nervously. "Ow…", came a soft curse as there was another thump. "I don't think it's a bounty hunter.", she whispered. "Too loud." We made our way to the center of a clearing. "Come out!", Soko called with authority. Silence. "Oh sure, nobody listen to Soko…", she muttered to herself. "Of course.", came a loud voice as a figure came out from behind the tree to our left. "You!", Soko said incredulously. "Yes, me. Aren't you glad to see me?", the boy said smiling broadly. "Not particularly.", she said flatly. "Tsk tsk. That's not very nice." "Who told you I was nice? They obviously lied to you." "Easy Soko.", Mag says. "So who's he?" "An old friend.", the boy said. "You wish.", the fox muttered. "Oh shush.", he said grinning. "That's all well and good, but who are you?" "Well little one…", he trailed off when he saw my face. I stared at him. {LITTLE ONE?! HOW DARE HE! THE IDIOT!} "Smooth.", Soko smirked. "Ok.", I said brightly. "I'm okay now. Who are you?" "I am… Karasu!"

~*~

**Mag's POV**

For some unknown reason, a chill ran up my spine. I glanced uncertainly at Soko. Her eyes were daggers. Mouth curved into a scowl she hissed, "What are you doing here?" Joy danced in Karasu's eyes as he answered, "Come on now… S…" Soko cringed at the name. "I thought you of all people would know." Soko's bemused expression faded. "You didn't.", she started. Mouth spread wide into a wolf-like grin, he replied, "Oh… yes… I think you'll find I did."

Conscious not to make any sudden movements, I slowly scratched my nose, not that it itched, it was just a nervous habit. Suddenly, I sneezed a huge sneeze. My three companions froze. {Darn it.}, I thought. {Cat hair. I really have to change Hippocrates' formula…} _He's lying!_ I don't know how I knew, I just did. I thought of a way to get it to Soko but I couldn't think of one that would go unnoticed. Her face was still strict with disbelieving horror. Xhi looked just as sarcastic as ever. Wow, they have no idea about what I can do, what Karasu is planning to do. These thoughts danced in my head, then… all went black.

~*~


	6. Chapter 6

**Soko's POV**

Curse that crow! From that look in his eye, I could tell he'd done something to Yoko. He enjoyed torturing my fox friend, and he knew it infuriated me. But there was something fishy about this whole situation. I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something… wrong. {What's that?} I felt a tingle on the edge of my mind. {Someone's trying to talk to me…} I opened my mind, reaching out to whomever it was that was trying to tell me something. {'He's lying! I don't know how I know, I just do! He's lying!'} The voice was familiar. {Like Mag's…} I looked at her. Her face said 'I know something, but I have to tell you secretly!' {She's talking about Karasu!}

So that's what it was. The idiot was trying to pull me into a trap. "You lie!", I state. The crow's glare shifts slightly. "Do I?", he says smugly. I smile. "Yes, and you're horrible at it.", I say. Karasu frowns. "So you say.", he says, his voice dangerously low. I glared and cried, "So I KNOW!!!" I attacked him, drawing a rose and transforming it into a razor-sharp whip. He dodged only barely, and jumped to a tree. I followed, really wanting to get rid of the nuisance. I finally landed a blow to the boy's thigh. I landed and smirked. "I'll come back, S. I always do.", the crow said, retreating into the darkness of the forest. "Well, that was interesting.", Xhi said, walking up to me and shaking slightly. I nod. "Yes. Let's continue, and hope that Yoko is alright."

We continue along the path,, having to occasionally push the plants aside. I stop at a large tree. "I think this is it.", I say. I use my energy to open a secret place beneath the bark. Inside lies my treasure: a golden mirror. I take it out and thank the tree. I turn to Mag and Xhi. "Got it.", I say, showing them my prize. They stare at it. I smile. "This is nothing. You should see the stuff at Yoko's place.", I say, walking off. Mag and Xhi follow me. "Are we going to Yoko's house now?", Mag asked. "Yes, but it's probably what you would consider a 'house'. Just… home.", I say. We walk for a few more hours before we take a break from our adventure.

"This is tiring.", Mag says, smiling and sitting on a fallen tree. Xhi nods excitedly. "It's fun!", she says. {I wonder how much sugar was in the maple syrup…} I lay down in the grass and close my eyes. {So is the life of a thief. Dangerous, tiring, painful, but it's worth it in the long run.} Instinctively my hand plays with the jewel about my neck. {I'm coming… Fox.}

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

{Wow.} I sit down next to Soko. {One day I'm just a lonely little mechanical genius orphan, the next I'm helping a famous thief.} Suddenly something dawns on me. "Soko?", I ask. "Hm?", Soko asks, her eyes closed. "You said Yoko lives at a home, not a house, right?" "Yeah. Why?" "I just figured that… well… it's kind of like me." Soko and Mag look at me. "Yeah, I guess so. What brought that up?", Soko replies. "Oh, nothing. Just curious." "Curiosity killed the cat.", she said. "Hey!", Mag said looking up. "What? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to threaten Hippo or anything." "It's okay.", Mag says. "Well," I interrupt. "Shouldn't we be going?" Soko nods and stands up. We follow her down a wide path. "You know, you don't have to follow me. You can walk next to me.", she says over her shoulder. "Sorry.", I chirp, skipping up to walk next to her. "Xhi," Mag says. "Yah Mag?", I answer. "This is the last time we're giving you sugar. I've never seen you this hyper before." "Sorry.", I giggle. {Wait, did I just giggle?! Oh no! Mag's right! I AM too hyper!!!} "It's okay.", Soko says. "You just need to calm down when we reach Yoko's place. I don't think he's used to a 4'10" fourteen year old who's extremely hyper."

"What does he look like anyway?", Mag asked. Soko smiled. "Well, he has long silver hair, silver ears, and a silver Fox tail. He's taller than me and has golden eyes.", she explained. "So basically like you except he's a boy, right?", I say. "Yeah. And he doesn't have a Jagan.", she said. "A what?!", Mag and I ask together. "A Jagan, also known as a third eye or the evil eye, is an artificial implant that allows the wielder to read minds, see over vast distances, master more difficult spirit techniques… all the telekinetic stuff… You get the idea.", she explains. "Uh huh.", Mag says, nodding slowly. "I've lost you, haven't I?", the fox says, smiling. "Yup.", Mag says. "I'll show you later.", she sighs. "Okay.", I say lightly. "So where actually does Yoko live?, Mag asks. "You'll see.", Soko says smiling mysteriously. We arrive at a tree. Not just any tree, though, a really big tree. A _really big_ tree. "Come on.", Soko said. She led us through an opening at the bas of the tree. We walked up a set of stairs _inside_ the trunk of the tree. We stepped out into a tree house hidden by leaves. "This is Yoko's home. There's also a den underground. He certainly likes to-" "Likes to what?", came a voice behind us. Standing in the doorway was a tall silver haired young man. "Likes to sneak up on people, don't you, Yoko?"

~*~

**Mag's POV**

It takes my eyes a moment to get adjusted to the dim light. My head still pulses with pain from my black out but it was worth it; Soko got my message. Funny, it was like I was electrically charged, then someone closed the circuit and I blacked out. I am just glad that Soko got my message. Who knows what might have happened if she hadn't.

Now, standing here in this dim den, I see what I vastly underestimated Soko. Oh sure, 'help me go into the woods to stash my loot.' REALLY! How about, 'ahem… would you two mind accompanying me on my rather reckless escapade during which we may or may not be almost killed by mad, malicious and probably disease-ridden characters? Oh thanks. Jolly good!' Ha! But, I can't hold a grudge. Soko did save us. A small cough broke my concentration. I look up to see Yoko and Soko smiling at each other. I sense that something similar to a 'mental hug' is being shared by the two; a greeting. Unfortunately, the oblivious Xhi shatters this moment as she jumps toward Yoko and shakes his hand forcefully. I fear it might fall off.

Standing on her tippy-toes, Xhi raises herself closer to Yoko's eyelevel. {Gosh, it must be hard to be that short!} "Hi!", she says. "I'm Xhiko, but my friends call me Xhi. Well, I don't really have many friends, at least, not until I met these two." Ending her long string of sugar-high conversation, Xhi points back to us. Soko shoots a look at Xhi as if to say, "CALM DOWN! It's bad enough he thinks _I'm_ crazy." Keeping his cool, Yoko smiles and says, "Um… nice to meet you." Xhi steps back. Soko thrusts a finger in my direction and says, "This is Magdalene O'Connolly, but we call her Mag." Nodding, Yoko replies, "It's my pleasure."

Soko suggests that we find somewhere to sit. As Xhi and I are led down a large chamber {Funny, this must be one BIG tree}, I notice that it is getting brighter and brighter. Suddenly, the light catches Soko's necklace, sending me into a fit of obsessed jealousy. Before I know what is happening, Xhi's eyes glaze over and she rams me into a wall. I am startled but instantly glad she did. A huge rock had crashed to the ground where I had been standing. Had I still been there, I would be dead. I smile up at Xhi, wanting to thank her, seeing as how I couldn't possibly have survived without her but… her eyes are clear. I start to panic. Soko and Yoko are immediately at my side, but it takes a while for Xhi to come to. Within five to ten minutes, here eyes have returned to their normal crystal blue. "Thank you.", I stammer, still trying to get over my near death experience. "Thank you…? For what?" Xhi looks honestly confused. Befuddled, she continues, "What did I do? And… why is that wall caved in?" She looks around. "Oh, Mag, did I knock you over? I am sooo sorry!" I blink. Xhi has no idea what just happened! Weird!

~*~


	7. Chapter 7

**Soko's POV**

We had reached Yoko's den and were walking toward the living area of the tree house, when a boulder crashed through the wall. Mag had been in the way, but Xhi had saved her. Yoko and I go over to the two girls. Xhi's eyes are blank. {What's this?} I examine them both carefully. {It looks like some sort of energy was used and now her body is recovering from the effort. She should be all right.} Xhi's eyes return to normal. Mag thanks her. Xhi's expression is one of confusion. She asks, "Thank you…? For what?" {She doesn't remember it…} I look at Yoko. /What do you think of this?/, I ask. He smiles. /I'm gonna need a new wall./ I snort. /Always the witty one, aren't you?/, I say.

Yoko lifts the rock with his plants and pushes it out the hole it came through. "I wonder who threw it in here, anyway…", he ponders, looking down at the ground outside. I nod. "Yes, but at least we're all okay." Mag and Xhi stand up, brushing the dust and wood chips from their hair and clothes. "Well, that's something I never want to go through again.", Mag states. I nod and smile. Yoko uses the surrounding tree to repair the wall. He turns to us. "Shall we carry on then?" We all continue to the living area. We sit in a circle, Yoko sitting next to me, with Mag on his other Side. Xhi sat to my left. "So, where are you girls from?", the fox asked, sipping his tea that had been brewed not long before our arrival. "We're from a small village called Hollowdale. It's not too far from here.", Mag said. Yoko nodded and smiled. "Yes. I've been there.", he said, looking at me, golden eyes dancing. I smirk. "No, I wasn't caught, Fox.", I say. Xhi and Mag giggle. I try to glare, but a yawn prevents it. Yoko suppresses a laugh. "Well, it seems as though you've had a long trip. Why don't you all go to bed?", he suggests. I nod. Mag and Xhi yawn. Yoko smiles and leads us down a long hallway. We deposit Xhi and Mag into the guest room and head down to the den below the tree.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to come back.", I say, laying on the large bed. "I've missed you." Yoko smiles. "Likewise. It gets lonely here, you know… and I've always enjoyed your company.", he says, laying next to me on the mattress. I smirk. "Not always… not when we first met." The fox's eyes widen slightly. "I did too! I just hid it… didn't want you to get the wrong impression…", he says. I laugh, rolling closer to him as I do so. "I was joking, Love.", I mutter. He gives me a small smile and rubs noses with me. I curl up next to him, but the embrace isn't nearly long enough. Yoko stands. At my confused expression, he says, "I'll come back. I'm just going to check on your friends, okay?", he asks. I sigh and sit up. "Yeah.", I mumble, disappointment dripping from the word. He leans down and kisses my cheek. "You act as if I'm going away on a job. I'll be back in like three minutes.", he says, running a slender finger across my jaw. I smile. "True." He returns the smile and pushes me back onto the bed. "Go ahead and get in bed. You're tired.", he says. I pull the blankets out from under me and curl up beneath them. He turns to leave, but I catch his arm. "You promise you'll be back?" He gives me a warm, sincere smile. "Of course.", he says. "You're in my bed." I chuckle. Despite the jokes, I can tell that Yoko is being serious. I kiss his hand and let him go. Once his silver form disappears, I close my eyes to sleep.

**Yoko's POV**

I leave the den to go check on Mag and Xhi, Soko's friends. {Those two girls are going to be great. I can feel it.} I smile. Meeting new people who aren't going to kill me is always a good thing. {So is seeing Soko again…} I smile, my hand going to the gem at my throat. {Yes it is. Yes it is.}

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

Mag and I enter the guest room. "'Night.", I say to Soko and Yoko. Yoko nods in return and they both leave. "So, Mag, what happened earlier?", I ask. "I don't believe you don't remember!", she exclaims. "Remember what?!", I practically yell. "Well, you got this weird, glazed look in your eye and threw me into a wall. A second later, a big boulder fell down, right where I was standing. Then you just stood there. It was kind of freaky.", she said. "Who, me?", came a joking voice from the doorway. We turn quickly, just to see Yoko. "Who me, what?", I ask, puzzled. It probably is visible on my face because he laughs and says, "You said something about being freaky, so I asked if you meant me." We stare at him oddly. "Oh never mind. Xhi, is it?" "Yes", I say. "I have a question that might be rather rude but… are you related to an imp, brownie, sprite, elf or fairy in any way?" "No.", I say crossly. "Okay. Just thought I'd ask.", he said. "Well, 'night." He pretended to leave, but just turned the corner and stood against the wall. We thought he had left, though. "'Night Mag." "'Night Xhi." We both fell asleep, oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched us. A few minutes passed and the figure silently slipped back into his room to join Soko in the land of slumber.

I have the same dream I've been dreaming for years: I'm sitting in a lush forest, playing a flute, a wooden one, I note. A small furry creature comes and sits beside me. It yelps/barks. "Hush Briskay.", I say. I guess that's the creature's name. "Why, hello. What do we have here?", a figure comes up. I can't see his face. I panic. "No, no let me go!" I wake with a start, shooting up in bed. I look around and realize it's morning. Mag is gone. I get up and softly call for her or Soko. I haven't really liked being alone since what happened last month. I roam outside the room and see Yoko, Soko {I'm stupid. I just figured out those two names rhyme.}, and Mag sitting down to breakfast. "Hey… elf.", Soko says mischievously. I stick my tongue out at her and sit down between Mag and Soko, across from Yoko. "Have a good night?", Mag asked me. "I've had better. Why?" "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you were humming in your sleep.", she answers, grinning at me. "I was?", I ask, pondering the thought. "Yep.", she replies. "Well this has been a very informative morning, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go pick something up.", Yoko says, standing. "Does it involve people?", Soko asks suspiciously. "Maybe.", he grins slyly and disappears. "If he comes back with who I think he'll come back with, I'll kill him.", Soko muttered. "Who could he bring back?", I ask. "You'll see." {Okay then. Now I'm curious. I wonder who it is. I doubt it's Mr. Freaky Scary Dude so it must be-} I was awakened from my musing by Yoko returning. With him were a short {Yah!} black-haired dude and a dude with reddish-orangish hair. "Hey. I'm Jin an' he's Hiei.", the red-head said. "Hn.", the black-haired one said. "Oh no…", Soko groaned.

~*~

**Mag's POV**

Dude! There _is_ someone as short as Xhi! Who knew? My life has meaning! Well, not really. But hers might now! And what is up with Hiei's hair? Sure his hair is weird but there's a blotch of orange in the middle. It seems to be… moving. I suddenly realized that I was staring at him. But, honestly, does no one notice this orange blob on his head? My eyes are drawn away from this of midget's hairdo only by Soko's shocked voice. "Hiei.", she gulped back a laugh. "What is on your head?" Hiei looked less than amused. Feeling around on his head, he smirked, "You know, your hair isn't exactly –ouch!" As he said this, a claw, razor sharp, whipped out and sliced a thin red line on his probing hand.

For a split second, Hiei looked up and what I can only assume was Hippo looked down. Their eyes locked, red and crystal blue irises engaged in a death match. A moment of graceful humor and humanity… beautiful silence… and then, "AHHH!" Hiei batted his head harshly. I thought he was going to knock himself unconscious. With a lady-like squeal, he ran around the room, "CAT ON MY HEAD!" Hippo was hissing and scratching fiercely, angered that his comfy nest would not enjoy his company. Jin had now grabbed a spatula from a nearby drawer and was proceeding to whack Hiei in the head with it. One can only hope he was meaning to hit the cat. Soko and Xhi were in stitches with laughter, but Yoko seemed less than amused. When Hippocrates jumped from his nest of hair to my open arms, I got the distinct feeling that Yoko was not pleased with my association with it.

The laughing quieted down and Hiei sat down, rubbing his head and pulling ginger hairs from his black mop of tresses. Scowling, he muttered, "I'm sooo very glad you all found that amusing." Though amazingly jittery, Jin suppressed a laugh. I stroked Hippo, thankful for the laughs he had caused. Ah… things were good, better than they had been in a while.

My mind went blank. I was only aware of two things and two things only: my stroking of Hippo, and a small murmur of a voice. I could barely hear the voice but the faster I stroked Hippo, the louder and clearer the voice became until it was as if someone was painfully inside my mind with a megaphone.

"Yes… laugh… all of you. A perfect group you five make. Nine shall come but eight shall leave. When the Blood Moon rises and Nine mirror images join the realm of dust, shall I meet thee again. What's mine is gone, two are guilty… all shall pay. When the Blood Moon rises…" The voice trailed off.

I look around; surely that wasn't one of those guys' voices. I catch a glimpse of a shadowy, shrouded figure in the corner. A silver, vapor-like hand waves beckoningly, then the figure fades into the shadows. I frantically look around to see if anyone else noticed. Out of breath, I see that Xhi has gone catatonic.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just as a reminder: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! We do however own Soko, Xhi, and Mag.**

**Soko's POV**

{Poor Hiei! Having a wild, clawing fuzz ball on his head! And Jin beating him with a spatula! He's going to have a major headache…} Hiei was now rubbing his head. Jin and Yoko stood next to him; Jin was apologizing while the fox was trying to keep the small fire demon's temper in check. Hippo was now in Mag's arms, looking put off as his owner stroked his ruffled fur. Xhi looked… dead. I walked over to her to see if she was alright.

"Xhi? Are you feeling okay?", I asked, shaking her gently. After a minute or so, she returns to normal (or as normal as normal was for Xhi). "Ugh…", she groaned. I sat her down and told Jin to get her some water. "You gonna be okay?", I asked. Xhi nodded slowly as she took the glass of water Jin handed her. She smiled a little and sipped on it lightly. I looked at Yoko and Hiei. "Okay. Something is wrong here. People don't just go into a coma standing up for no reason.", I say. Hiei nods. "Someone's here."

Yoko and I walk to the nearest window. There is no one around, and I couldn't sense anyone even near our territory. "They must be telepathic. There's no one here.", I say. Xhi grumbled. "Man, I've got a headache.", she said. Mag attempted to comfort her. I look to Hiei. His eyes were closed except for his Jagan. No doubt he's looking whoever it was that made Xhi go mentally limp. His ruby eyes open. "Whoever it was isn't here now.", he said. Walking to the window, he paused. "I have business to attend to." He flitted off through the open window, off to who knows where.

"Well, what are we goin' ta do now?", Jin asked. Everyone shrugged. "Maybe we could just go look around.", Xhi suggested, blushing slightly. Jin smiled. "Ya! That'll be mighty good fun! I could zip around and whoo and whee! We'd have a great deal of fun, we would!", he said, his Irish accent growing more and more indecipherable as he spoke faster. I nodded. "Yes, we should show you guys around. How rude of us to not have already done so.", I say, glancing at Yoko. He smirks. He opens his mouth to speak, but the 'door bell' rings. The fox turns towards the hallway. "I wonder who that is…"

We follow Yoko down to the door. He opens it to find a boy: about five foot six with brown, green-dyed frizzy hair. The boy smiles warmly as he gazes at us. "Hello Connor.", Yoko greets, his expression slightly befuddled. "Hello, Yoko-san. I heard you had guests, so I thought I'd stop by.", Connor states, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before turning back to Yoko. My partner doesn't seem to notice this and stands aside to invite the boy in. The fox closes the door. "Xhi, Mag, Soko – this is Connor. Connor, meet the girls.", he says. Connor smiles and gives a small wave. "Hi," he greets, mirth dancing in his eyes. Mag and Xhi return the salutation. I nodded my own cautious greeting. {How did he know we were here? He doesn't seem like the type Hiei would associate with…}

"Well Connor, Soko and I were just about to show these two lovely ladies around the gardens. Would you care to join us?", Yoko asked. That smile appeared on the boys face again. "I would be delighted.", he says, gazing at my new friends. Were I not already taken and loving it, I would be jealous that I wasn't getting that look. Mag, however, is easily affected by his dazzling smile and flushes a soft shade of pink. "I know that you've only been here a few times, Connor," Yoko began. "But you can show them around on your own, right?" Connor nods. "Then lets split up.", the fox says, reaching behind me to put his hand on my opposite shoulder. Jin beamed. "Alrighty then!", the imp cheered. "C'mon Xhi!" Before my smallish friend can object, Jin is dragging her out the door; his own feet already off the ground. They're soon out of sight. Connor chuckles before turning to Mag. "Well, my dear, it seems as though I am to be your guide.", he speaks, his voice alluring. He offers his hand. Mag reaches out with her free hand to grasp his, her face flushed a little darker now. Connor smiles again {He smiles too much…} and leads her outside towards the garden. I look up at Yoko. "This could be interesting.", I say, keeping my voice neutral. I loop my arm through the one he offered me. Heading outside, Yoko closes the door. We head towards the field to enjoy the morning, but more than that; to enjoy his company.

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

Jin picks me up and flies me away from the tree house. "EEP!" I squeak and grip onto his neck. "Eh, watch it, 'kay? I don't want to die" he says, grinning broadly. "Hold on!" he exclaims as we go higher. "And his is Yoko's house, the big tree, the other big tree, the little tree…" He faded out quickly. A dark figure stood in the darkness. "When the Blood Moon rises and mirror images join the realm of dust, shall I meet thee again. What's mine is gone. Two are guilty… but all shall pay."

"Xhi! XHI!" I shot up at the voice, oblivious to what had just happened. "Hey Jin! What's up?" I say, shaking my head vigorously. Jin gives me an unbelievable look. "Sorry," I say. "I must have gone to sleep. "Sleep?! Sleep?! It was like ya were dead! Ya went all still and quiet like an' suddenly WHOOSH! Ya went all limp. I nearly dropped ya," he explains hyperactively and apologetically. "I really don't know what you're talking about." I explain, getting up off the ground. He just stares at me. "Oh well. C'mon," he says in his really fast, hard to understand Irish accent.

He grabs my hand and drags me along a path. I freeze. There's a shadowy figure standing in the shade of a large tree. "Um… Jin…" I say nervously. "Ya?" He's turning to look where I'm staring but the figure's gone. "Oh, nothing."

Suddenly I notice something. {Ah! He's holding my hand!} I blush and jerk it away sharply. He looks at me strangely. "Sorry," I mutter, eyes downcast. {Ah! What it this? Why am I blushing? Why do I care?} "C'mon," he says, still watching me. We start to walk again, through the entire – or at least some of – the forest. Something suddenly jumps out at me. "Ah!", I cry and fall to the ground. On top of my stomach was a little fuzz ball with light brown fur. "Hey! Looks like the lit'le guy's taken a likin' to ya." Jin smiles down at me. It yip/barks at me before hopping off. I couldn't help but to think that it looked like the fur ball from m dream, so I say, "Hey Briskay, would you like to come home with me?" It once again yip/barks – I'll just say it yarks. "Will Yoko mind?" I ask Jin. "He didn't seem too happy to see Hippo." "Oh, he won't mind a bit. They say it's an Elfin creature." He pauses and looks at me, tilting his head to the side. "You an Elf?" "NO!" I almost yell in frustration. "Ok, sorry" he laughs. I couldn't help but to think that he had the cutest laugh ever. {Ah! Stop it Xhi!} I pick up Briskay then Jin and I head back to meet the others. Jin cautiously reaches out and takes my hand. For some reason I don't pull away. {Idiotic moron!} I yell at myself. {Pull away! Pull away!} Needless to say, it didn't work.

~*~

**Mag's POV**

Well, this is odd. Both Xhi AND Soko have abandoned me, leaving only Connor and I in what appears to be a quite ravishing version of a garden. Rose vines climb glimmering pond side statuary. A birch tree grows in the center, shading a bench, old and creaky from decades of use. Gentle breezes ripple melodically through the hedge rows to tickle remarkable crystal wind chimes. It is simply amazing how each crystal can reflect a whole rainbow in one simple sun ray's glance. I stop in front of them, letting Hippocrates glide from my arm. He runs off in search of what I can only assume to be lunch. Slowly, I reach my now freed right hand out and gently tap the chime with a finger, almost like a kiss.

I realize that Connor is watching me and, having refused to relinquish my left hand to my possession, has stopped too. I blush, not knowing why. Suddenly very aware of our intertwined hands, I clear my throat nervously. "That's Elvin crystal, that is." Connor states. My surprise must have shown because he laughed. His eyes twinkle when he laughed. {Ah! Stop thinking like that!} "Oh," I say simply, wondering how I could have possibly turned to such mush. "You" Connor starts, then stops and clears his throat. As he begins again, his voice is suddenly much deeper but still crackly. "…You… seem surprised. Do you doubt the existence of… elves?"

I suppress a smile. Had someone told me a week ago that I would now be standing in the most glorious of gardens with… um… Connor… and I was to be having this conversation, I would have called them mad… mad, mad, mad. But now I am not so sure.

Connor is waiting for an answer. "No… no, I um… er… believe." I sounded a little more skeptical than I could have wanted but at least I said it. "Sure you do." Connor teased. I just smiled. We walked on, talking about herbs, alchemy, our loathing of modern science. It is amazing how Connor is so in tune with me. Maybe… I… we… {No, stop thinking like that!}

I stop along the gravel path, smelling each new herb as it comes into view. A heavenly aroma reaches my nose and I stop to smell it better. There is a mixture of herbs whose combination is no doubt the cause of such a heavenly scent. My eyes are drawn to one herb in particular. In my crouched position, I bend to smell it, head gliding closer and closer. A warm hand cups my chin, redirecting me. I look up to find Connor crouched beside me, eyes locked with mine. "Not that one, Magdalene," he says, using my full name. Only Aunt Verna calls me that. "Oh, don't be silly… it's just a…" I am stopped mid-sentence as the potent scent of the mystery herb reaches me. I shoot up to a standing position, not caring for the lives of the other herbs, undoubtedly damaged during my recoil.

"It's mint," Connor says compassionately. "Your parents…" I don't even register what he's saying or the fact that it is rather odd for him to know this about me. "Yes," I cringe, "my parents. Every ointment, every cleaning supply… the whole hospital smelled of it." I give a choked laugh. "They can't stop you from _dying_ but they can make sure you smell good when you do." I realize I am crying but I don't care. "Even… even what was left of their damn air freshener smelled of it. I hate…" I sob. "I hate… the…" I draw ragged breaths of air.

All of a sudden I am ashamed of the way I am acting; and humiliated, and scared. It all flows out of me at once; four years of bottled up regret, hate, love, sorrow and despair. I cry like never before, hunched over in the dirt, sobbing. My whole body aches with the strain of it. I shudder. Out of what seems like heaven, a secure arm encircles my shoulders. My breath slows, tears stop flowing and the sun comes out from behind the clouds. I look up to see Connor beside me, face strained with worried compassion, free from pity. Sunlight bounces off his frizzy multicolored hair. He smiles and slowly guides me to a stone bench. After sitting down opposite each other, Connor takes my hand in his and smiles crookedly. To me, this lopsided smile means more than 'feel better'; it means 'have hope, I'm here for you. It's ok. You don't have to cry any longer.' Suddenly, my head clears. I can think. I am no longer ashamed of my display or my now mud covered green skirt.

A thought strikes me. "How did you know about me and… mint?" I ask. Shyly, Connor smiles. "I can't see the future, but I can read the past quite well." He braces himself as if preparing for rejection. It doesn't come. I look into his green eyes. "Thank you." I say. {For more than you know…} "I'm sure they were great people." Connor says. "Your parents, I mean. Do you… do you want to talk about it?" He waits, expecting me to fly off and say 'NO!', but for the first time in four years the answer is, "Yes! Yes, I do!" They were great people; why shouldn't they be remembered? I give Connor's hand a squeeze and start the first steps on the road to redemption, and they begin with, "My parents…"  
~*~


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! This is Soko, posting on Xhiko's behalf. Yes, I have permission, so don't report me. .; Here's chapter 9 of The Book!

Disclaimers!

We don't own YYH, sadly. Soko, Mag, Xhi, and Connor, DO belong to us. ^^

ENJOY!

**Soko's POV**

Yoko and I walked around the wooded area and were now in a field of wild flowers. The soft sound of a nearby stream entered my ears and soothed me. Well, not that being in my lover's presence wasn't soothing already. We lay amongst the flowers and grasses, content with being together. I lay my head on his chest. "I'm glad I'm back, Yoko." I say, rubbing small circles absentmindedly on his chest. My fox chuckled and twirled my hair in his nimble fingers. "You've mentioned that," he said. I smile. "I wonder if the others are… getting along," I say, looking up into Yoko's golden eyes. His fingers trace my spine and find my tail. "I'm sure they're fine. Xhi and Mag appear to match Jin and Connor well. Jin told me himself that he was getting lonely in the Shinobi village, now that Touya's married. He's alone. Xhi is sweet and she'll be a good friend to him." Yoko says.

I rest up on my elbows to look Yoko in the eye. I tried to ignore the sensation of his fingers dancing on my skin at the base of my tail. "And what of Connor?" I asked. "I have a feeling," he said, smirking and allowing a fang to appear. I snorted and leaned down to kiss his nose. As I withdrew, his free right hand rose to hold my face. The fingers of his left hand stopped their playing on my back to hold me closer to him. "I love you," he said. I smiled and said to him, "Im mel le, anoi.1" He pulled me down into a gentle kiss. "Remember it," he says. I smile again. My fingers go to the chain and jewel around my neck. Yoko chuckles lightly. "You still have that?", he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Of course. You had these made for our fiftieth anniversary, did you not?", I ask. The fox's slender fingers reach out to touch the thin chain against my skin. "Yes…" he said. "Do you remember its properties?" I look him in the eye. "If the rose inside the emerald dies, then you have told me naught but lies. But if you stay faithful through all our lives, the rose inside the emerald thrives." Yoko smiles. "You do remember…" he says. I kiss his forehead. "Of course," I say smiling.

Yoko reaches to the chain about his neck to reveal a matching emerald. He looks at his pendant, then at mine. "I would never hurt you, love. I love you too much," he whispers, his arms encircling my waist. "You're too much, Yoko," I mutter, lying down once again next to my beloved fox. Nuzzling his neck, I smiled and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

**Yoko's POV**

I can't decide whether she's more beautiful when she's awake and smiling at me, or when she's asleep and dreams have placed a smile on her lips. Either way, she's beautiful; I still love her. It's been so long since I've been able to hold her. She left months ago for a heist that I couldn't go on. It was obviously personal to her for her not to want me to come with her. As she lays here in my embrace, I notice a scar on her upper left arm. {She's been injured. If I find the lowlife that hurt her, I swear he'll plead for death! Though I'm sure she already did away with the fiend…} I lick her wound, hoping that I don't wake her and that it doesn't hurt her any.

I finish playing doctor and roll her onto her side. I look at her serene face. I smirk. Soon, oh so soon, I won't be worried about losing her to another, a thought that had plagued my mind for the past several months. I'll be able to watch her through a crowded street and not have to worry about someone touching her. I'll ask her… and surely she'll say yes… Just a few more hours, and she'll be mine. Forever.

"_Im mel le, anoi" – 'I love you, always.' This is a little bit of the ancient kitsune language. It isn't spoken often, except in formal ceremonies and government activities. It is used here to add a sense of formality and a feeling of timelessness._

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

"So Xhi, what happened to yer family?" Jin asks. I frown slightly. "No clue." I shrug my shoulders. "Nothing?", Jin asks. "Nope. Nothing.", I sigh, my shoulders slouching. "I got kicked out of the orphanage when I was four and have lived on the streets ever since." "Why the heck did ya get booted out?" "I was a pain." "I can see that…", he says, bopping me on the head. "HEY! JIN!" The imp laughed and ran away. I got up and chased after him. "Ahh! Help me! Evil short girl and little fuzz ball attack!", he screamed. Suddenly he tripped over a large log and fell flat on his face. Unfortunately, I couldn't avoid the puddle he had become and I fell right on top of him, Briskay falling on top of me. "Look, it's the human/demon/little weird fuzz ball tower!", came a joking voice. Jin looks up from the bottom of the pile. "Hey Connor.", he says, scooting out from under me. Mag and Connor are looking at us strangely from their place on the ground. Mag's skirt is dirty and her face is red and patchy… like she's been crying. "Well, sorry if we interrupted anythin'.", Jin says abashedly. "Bye!" He pulls me up and grabs me around the waist before dragging me off. I look back as Connor and Mag disappear from view. "Yo dude!", I say to Jin, freeing myself from his grasp. "What's up with that?" "Sorry Xhi, but it looked like Connor and Mag (isn't it?) were in deep, insufferable conversation.", he explains. I just look at him. "What?" I just shake my head at him. The imp grins wildly and swiftly picks Briskay and I up before we (well, I. Briskay doesn't talk) can say anything and flew us up. "Ahh! Jin!" "What? Don't like heights?", he teased. "NO!" He grinned before taking us higher. "So how's the view?" I crack open a single eye and take a glance down. I gasp opening both eyes wide. It was beautiful. There was a field of wild flowers, a large forest, what looked to be a lake, and several beautiful gardens. "Wow.", I whisper. "Yup.", Jin says, obviously very pleased with himself. "Dude, this is so cool!", I exclaim. "Since when am I 'dude'?", he asks curiously. {Wow. I repeat, wow. How did he know I would love this? Especially since _I_ didn't know I would love this? This is like, so frickin' cool!}

"Come on. Let's go to the lake." He flew us down and we sat near the water's edge. I sigh heavily. "What's up? Do ya miss yer friends at home? I miss Touya. He was a good friend.", he says quickly. "Wha?" Jin grinned and repeated his statement much more slowly. "Ah.", I say, understanding. "Who's Touya?" "An ice master and an old friend. I'm a wind master." "So I suppose that means you've mastered the wind.", I tease. He just sticks his tongue out at me. He leans back so he's lying on the ground, arms folded under his head. I lay down next to him, my head near his ankles. Jin looks down at me. "Hey Xhi, you do know your ears are kind of pointed, right?", he asks. I sit up abruptly. "Will you please stop teasing me about my height? I AM NOT AN ELF!!!", I state loudly. "I'm not trying to poke fun at ya. I'm being serious.", he says, pointing to the lake. I glare at my reflection from all angles. Finally I say, "So what? They're not _that_ pointed. And besides, so are yours." Jin smiles. "I _know_ I'm an imp. And they're only pointy when I'm happy.", he explains. "So, why are they pointy now?", I ask, curious. He chuckles softly. "Hey, it's not everyday ya get to fly a pretty girl around.", he shrugs, leaning back again to look at the sky, a broad smile on his face. I, however, blush fervently. "Oh, am I embarrasin' you?", he teases, using a breeze to tickle me. I squeak. "Ahh! Stop it! Oh, come on Jin!", I gasp between laughs. I squirm and try to wiggle away from his invisible grasp.

Eventually he stops and sits up. He gazes at me and asks, "So why are ya here anyway?" I suddenly put on a very serious face. "… To take back the child that you have stolen from me. For my will is as strong as yours, and my power is great…" With that I stop. {Dang! I can never remember that frickin' line!} Jin just looks at me like I've grown another foot – which in a way wouldn't be so bad. "Sorry, it's from my favorite movie, The Labyrinth." I grin sheepishly. "Ok then, well, why are you here for real?" "Well it's a long story…" I spend the rest of the afternoon telling him the story of how Soko met Mag and I, and about the bounty hunter, and the freakily dark forest. "Wow, you certainly don't lead an ordinary life, do you?" "Nope.", I say sadly. Jin tilts his head. "What's wrong?", he says, frowning. "Nothing… I just wish that maybe I could have an ordinary life… in a home… with a family…", I say softly. "Bah! Tha' would be too borin' for me.", Jin states, jumping up and acting out a fight. "I need to able to get up in the air an' breathe!" He spins and lands next to me with a soft thump. "Just can't still for a minute…", I say, laughing. He sticks his tongue out at me. I stick mine right back out at him. "Come on.", he says and drags me off to do more exploring.

He lightly pulls me down another path. "Jin, do you actually know where you're going?", I ask, looking around nervously. "Yeah!", he says in defense. "Why?" "Oh nothing. It just seems like we're walking in random directions.", I explain. "Don't worry; I know the perfect place.", Jin reassures me. I give him a questioning look. "For what?", I ask suspiciously. He gives me a playful grin. "You'll see.", he said, picking me up and started to fly low to the ground. We came to a beautiful old tree. He flew us up and we sat down in its branches. I lean against the trunk of the tree, holding Briskay in my lap. Jin sits beside of me, his legs dangling from the large branch. "So… what's your village like?", I ask, stroking the ball of fluff in my lap. Jin turns his sky blue eyes to me. "Well, it's just like any other village, the Shinobi village is. Only, we're all Shinobi. What's yours like?" "Like yours, just normal.", I sigh, leaning the other way to rest my head against his shoulder. "Tired?", he smiles. "Yeah. I don't get much sleep anymore.", I mumble. "Why not?", he asks, question in his eyes. I reply, "I keep having a really weird dream." "Dreams?" He perks up, obviously curious now. "It starts with me sitting and playing a flute. Then, something weird comes up to me and I yell and he grabs me.", I explain briefly. Jin whistles in disbelief. "Tha's a lot of strange things in one dream. Things tha' make sense. None of me dreams make any sense at'all." I look up at him. "Why?", I ask. "Well," he says, staring off into the distance, a look of remembrance on his pointed impish face. "My dreams always start off with me…"

~*~

**Mag's POV**

"My parents were doctors. That's how I came to know about illnesses and medicine and so forth. They wanted me to go to Med school, but I've always fancied a more… traditional approach. But I guess I will go to Med school after all… it was my parents' last wish.", I chuckle. My tears were gone and I feel no need to cry while I tell about them.

Connor looks at me, honestly concerned. "What where their names?" I sigh, "Michelle and Jeremy… O'Conolly." Their names roll off my tongue like a prayer, my mouth reveling in the sweet melody. I look up into Connor's eyes, for he has realized the significance of my words. Instead of seeing the sparkling green irises I'd so quickly become accustomed to, I am greeted only by clouds. I look around frantically, trying to find my companion. Nothing. I get up off of the bench and run to the tree line, skirt flying in the wind. "Connor!", I call. No one answers. I call again; only crickets. In a blaze of fury, I call yet again, "CONNOR!!!" My tearing eyes catch a glimpse of a black figure, whipping around a tree. My feet move forward after it before my mind fully comprehends. I'm halfway to my destination, half that distance with each step bringing me closer to uncertainty. My heartbeat is thunderous in my ears. Sweat beads on my brow. The tree is just in front of me, its gnarled bark looking demonic. I muster up my courage. {What am I, crazy?} Lifting my left foot, I shift my weight. In a second it will plunge down and I will be there, where the stranger is. With a gulp, I slowly put my foot down, and then…

"Magdalene!", a fitful voice calls from behind me. I jet around. Connor! With one final longing glance at the haggard tree, I run back to him. Moments of bliss, wind in my red, blue-streaked hair, face refreshed after crying. A sharp pain surges in my ankle and I plummet to the ground. A blow to my head occurs as I land. Within seconds, Connor's strong arms are around me, pulling me up beside him. I sit in his hold, forgetting everything. It is in this position that Xhi and Jin 'fall' in on us. {Goodness, what do they think?} I blush and Connor makes a rather snide remark. They quickly leave, leaving us alone again.

"Where…", I stammer, looking up to find him. "Where did you go?" He gives a chuckle. Somehow, I feel as if he's going to lie. My thoughts shock me. "I um… can 'disappear' when I'm excited.", he explains. Somehow I think that his disappearance has more to do with the shadowy figure. A soft fuzz ball rubs against my leg. Oh no, not again… A familiar surge of pain enters my mind, taking over my thoughts. A booming voice says, "More than she knows." Another sinister voice joins in, "Don't disobey me, boy! You know my wrath!"

The voices and the feelings fade. All clear again, I can think. I look up into Connor's eyes, terrified. He doesn't register. I try to pull away, but he won't let me. Gesturing at my foot and the hole I stumbled in, he remarks, "It seems you have found a tunnel."


	10. Chapter 10

**Soko here. This is chapter 10 of The Book. Please enjoy.**

DISCLAIMERS

No, we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Yes, we own just about everyone else. ^^

**Soko's POV**

I'm running. It's dark. I can see nothing, not even my hands in front of me. I stop, pausing briefly in my pursuit of, what, I know not. All I know is that I'm utterly alone and afraid. I feel a presence behind me. I sharply turn to face my company. "Who are you?", I ask, trying to mask the fear in my voice. A dark-clad figure appears in a red light. "You should know.", the figure stated. I couldn't see his face. A cold chill shot up my spine, making my fur stand on end. "I don't believe we've met. Tell me, what do you want of me? Why am I here?", I ask, my voice bold despite my discomfort. The figure chuckles darkly. "You will find out soon enough, vixen.", he says. A similar red light envelops me. I turn and run. I'm afraid; I'll admit it.

Suddenly I'm falling. I try to grab onto something to slow, if not stop, my descent. My hand catches a rocky ledge. I dig my claws into the cliff-face, but I cannot hold on. I feel my nails pull away from my fingers and I begin to fall yet again. I am tumbling downward so close to the cliff that I hit another outcrop, shattering my left ribcage. Tears well up in my eyes as I cry out in pain. {Why can't I stop? I don't want to fall! Where's Mag? Or Xhi? Yoko, my beloved, where are you?! Someone help me!}

I look upward. I can see my cloaked kidnapper, and his creepy toothy grin. "Leave me alone!", I shout. His smirk only widens. A sound reaches my ears. Someone is calling my name. "Soko? Soko?" There is no one around me; even the cloaked man has disappeared. A dim light appears beneath me. I gaze at it as a picture comes into view. Yoko is sitting in the field… with me, lying unmoving next to him. I am falling faster, right above where I'm laying in amongst the flowers. "Soko?! Can you hear me? Soko, talk to me! Soko!" {It's him. It's Yoko.} I fall back into my body and sit up with a jolt, as if I had woken from a nightmare.

"Soko!?!", Yoko calls, worry dripping from his voice. I'm panting, fear squeezing my chest and making it harder to breathe. "Soko! Thank Inari! I thought I'd lost you!", Yoko exclaims, pulling me into a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around him, tears forming in my eyes as I cry again. My lover pats my back soothingly. "It's ok. I'm here.", he whispers. I pull away to gaze into his eyes. "Yoko, I had a nightmare. There was a creepy cloaked guy. He said he knew me, but I couldn't recognize his voice. I know he was evil; just looking at him made my fur stick up. I was so scared… so I ran away. I fell into this never-ending pit. I tried to grab onto something to slow myself down, but I couldn't get a good grip and I tore my fingers up. And then I was tumbling and hit the side of the cliff and broke my ribs. It felt so real, Yoko…", I said, talking at a hundred miles an hour and using extensive hand motions. Yoko stared at me, concern etched in his features. "Love, you left your body. That wasn't a dream.", he said. "How do you know?", I questioned, exasperated. He grabbed my hands. "OW!", I yelped, trying to free my hands. I looked down at them, noticing for the first time the blood that dripped from my beaten fingers. I gasped, causing my chest to explode with pain. I yelped, clenching my jaws together and trying not to breathe. "What happened to you while you were asleep actually happened, Soko.", Yoko explained, pulling me closer to him so that he could inspect my injuries. Finding that the damage to my hands was minimal and that my ribs weren't really broken, he relaxed a little and started to clean my hands. "Who do you think it was that took you from your body?", he asked. He pulled out a seed from his stash and grew it into a mature Angel's Binder plant. From it, he used the cotton-like blossoms to make bandages for my hands. I watched as he carefully bound my injured fingers and replied, "I'd bet all my loot that it was the man from my… 'nightmare'…", I said. Once my hands had been mummified, Yoko tenderly pulled my to my feet. "Let's go find the others… see what they think of this.", he said. I nodded and slowly walked with my lover towards the inner gardens.

We quickly discovered that walking caused more pain for me than I had originally thought. We came to the old oak tree that stood on the eastern side of the garden and decided to sit beneath its ancient boughs, amongst the gnarled roots that stuck out of the ground. I rested my silver head against the fox's shoulder. "I wonder where the others are.", he said softly, wrapping a strong arm around my back. "Inari knows… Maybe they're out by the – " A rustling sound above us interrupts my train of thought and catches my attention. Yoko and I look up. My golden eyes find two pairs of feet dangling off the side of one of the lower branches. I recognize Xhi's small feet immediately. {She and Jin must have wandered here over the course of the day.} From what I could hear, they were deep in quiet conversation, oblivious to the fact that Yoko and I were even there.

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

"… and it always ends with me gettin' a chocolate sundae.", Jin concluded, finishing the explanation of his dream. "I seriously think you _don't_ need any sugar.", I say, trying not to laugh. "Hey!", he whines, looking hurt. "I'm only kidding.", I assure him. He perks up. "Wait a minute, I hear something'." He focuses for a moment before looking down. "Hey, it's Soko and Yoko!", he declares gleefully. He waves at the two figures sitting underneath the tree. "Hello Jin.", Yoko laughs. Smiling, Jin picks me up and floats us down to the ground. "Hey Xhiko.", Soko greets, grinning slightly. I gaze at her and notice her bandaged hands. "What happened to you?", I ask bluntly. "Long story. I'll explain when we find Mag and Connor." "Explain what?" We turn around to see the missing pair emerge from behind a tree as they walked over to us. "Oh nothing; I just had an out-of-body experience.", she explained casually. We all just stare at her. "A what?", Mag and I asked flatly. "Someone took me out of my body when I fell asleep and everything that happened in my 'dream' happened in real life.", she elaborated, using air quotes. "Who would do that?", Connor asked, shocked. "Maybe it's the guys I keep seeing everywhere.", Mag guessed. "What guy?", everyone asks in unison. Mag shrugs. "No clue. He's just there and then… he's not there. I don't even think he's real anymore…" "What does he look like? And if you describe Karasu I'm gonna-" "Calm down, Soko!", Mag said hastily. "I don't think it's him." Yoko nods in agreement. "Karasu doesn't have that kind of power.", he said. "True…", Soko muttered. "The guy I keep seeing is dark and tall. I've never seen his face."

I tap my chin thoughtfully. "He's tall…", I say slowly, remembering some time long forgotten. "… with ebony black hair and silver eyes." They all stare at my with their mouths open. "How do you know that?", Jin asks, flabbergasted. I scrunch my face up. "I don't kn-" Suddenly I'm in a forest. A dark figure stands over me. I cower in fear. "Hush elf. No need to be scared.", he smirks, his silver eyes flashing. My pointed ears quiver and I hiss, "Stay back, human. You don't know what you're dealing with." "First of all, I'm not human. Second of all, I know exactly what I'm dealing with." He draws out a pendant. I recoil in horror. "Stay away…!" He leans down and touches it to my hand. I scream and jerk back. "Xhi! Xhi!" I open my eyes. Everyone was standing around my crumpled form. "What happened?", I ask, looking around for the figure. "You had a memory lockdown.", Yoko explains. "A what?!" "It's like a spell. When someone performs it, it makes you recall a memory, maybe even one you didn't know you had. Psychiatrists use them a lot with trauma and amnesia patients. Can you tell us what you saw?" I blink, but relay the 'memory' to the rest of the group. Well, everything but the 'elf' part. {I'll wait until later for that.}, I decided.

**Bad Dude POV**

"Good", I muttered to myself, reclining in my chair. "Now I have their attention. Time for phase two…"

Making up my mind, I call out, "Imlin!" "Yes master.", the servant said, stepping forward. "Give those kids from the prophecy a little gift, will you?" The boy bowed. "Yes master." The figure disappeared. "Good.", I say again. "Very good."

~*~

**Mag's POV**

I gazed at the ground I had tripped over. A tunnel? In the garden? I suppose it did make sense… {They are foxes, after all.} Regardless of why it was there, I had still tripped over the small hatch hidden in the grass. And probably sprained my ankle. Connor stood and offered his hand to me, which I gratefully took. We both stared at the iron handle. "I wonder where it leads to.", I muttered, my usually nonexistent curiosity starting to creep out. "It's probably best we leave it alone.", Connor said, pulling me away. I looked up at him before stealing a final look at the door.

We were walking through a patch of young trees when I heard soft voices. Connor replied to them as we came into their line of sight. Soko, Yoko, Jin and Xhi were gathered beneath an old oak tree. We joined them and were caught up on what we had missed. That's when Xhi zoned out again before collapsing to the ground. Jin crouched next to her, looking a bit worried. After a few minutes of calling her name, she came to. She's a little confused, but Yoko explained to us that it was something called a 'memory lockdown'. Xhi begins to tell us what it was that she saw. I wipe a strand of my red hair out of my face as I crouch to hear her small, quivering voice. "There was… there was… this… well, I _guess_ you could say it was a guy… I didn't see much of his face. I just…" Her voice trails off; she makes no sound but… her mouth is still moving.

AHH! A white-hot searing pain screams through my head. My brain is likely to melt. Everything from my eyes to my ears grows hot and aches. Tears stream from my eyes… or is it blood? I can't tell. My vision blurs, all is dark… all is dark. I am vaguely aware of Hippo's tail brushing against my knee. {God, that cat is too fluffy. Ugh, don't think about that! Think about a way to make the pain stop!} Oh, my head… I… "Yes master. Very good." A voice: deep, dark, sultry, and malicious breaks into my head. Ouch! Suddenly, a tingling sensation takes over. I leave my body. I am floating up, up… and away? I can see again! Below me, Soko, Xhiko and the guys all look like ants. Somehow, I can see that Xhi's eyes are glazed over. {What's happening?} All is still. I know what's coming. It's horrible. I try to scream a warning to my friends below. I can do nothing. No sound comes.

Oh please! Let me warn them, let me tell them…! Someone, do _something_! For a few seconds, all is still; all is quiet. A false sense of euphoria before… A blood-curtailing scream breaks the silence, the sky turns red and electrically charged and then… it begins.


	11. Chapter 11

It's Soko again. Please enjoy the eleventh installment of The Book.

**Disclaimer**

We still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. However, we still own our own characters.

And in case you haven't noticed already, things are starting to get weird. Just to warn you. .

**Soko's POV**

There was something… wrong here. I could sense it. Xhi had once again gone blank and now, Mag had gone catatonic as well. Connor and Jin were on the edge of hysteria, trying to rouse the two girls. Yoko and I stood, both sensing a dark presence nearby. I looked upward. Thick dark clouds blocked out the sky. Lightning flashed, allowing me to see my lover's face through the darkness. He was staring up into the clouds, almost as if he saw something that shouldn't be there. I turned my gaze to where his ended, trying to see what it was that he saw.

A piercing shriek reached my ears. Yoko and I look around to try to locate the source of the noise. It sounded like it came from everywhere. Again the lightning flared. I turned to the sky, as the dark clouds grew red, like the lightning had pierced the sky and made it bleed. Jin and Connor, knowing that Mag and Xhi will not wake, look up, their eyes growing wide. Yoko turned to me and grabbed my arm before running deep into the forest. I easily followed. I knew the other two had grabbed my friends and were on our heels. As Yoko pulled me through the trees, I glanced up at the sky. The clouds were swirling above us. Suddenly, they were thrown apart, creating a whole in the sky. Beyond the swirling red clouds there was only black. From the depths came demons of all kinds. They poured from the sky and fell to the earth like a hellish rain. Fear swept over me and I turned my gaze ahead.

Soon, the demons had infiltrated nearly all of our land. We ran until we came to a horde of them. We tried to avoid them, find another path, but we were cornered and trapped, one situation foxes didn't enjoy being in. I took a fighting stance next to Yoko, ready to fight tooth and claw to defend him. Jin and Connor did the same. I glanced at them. Jin held Xhiko with one arm; she was curled up against his chest. His feet were off the ground and I could feel the wind begin to pick up around him. Connor stood with Mag in his arms. I sensed that he was gathering energy and knew that he wasn't going to need weapons to defend himself. The fiends surrounding our small party grinned and laughed evilly, seeing us as easy prey. One large orange demon led the charge. Yoko and I pulled out our whips as the others followed behind him. I growled and stepped with Yoko. With a flick of our wrists, the first wave of demons fell, sliced into hundreds pieces. More came and Yoko and I continued the fight. We fought back-to-back, cutting down the intruders. At all times we knew where the other was; we had long since perfected our deadly dance and could read each other's movements ten steps ahead. A colossal, towering behemoth approached us. We took a defensive stance side-by-side, ready to move at a moment's notice. He swung an enormous mace, separating Yoko and I for a split second. That moment was all it took for another demon to grab me from behind. I yelped in fear and pain, for my ribs were still tender. Yoko's golden gaze met mine from across the battlefield. He dashed towards me. A horrendous devil with eight arms caught his ankle and dragged him down. Yoko lashed out, attempting to free himself, but the devil held strong. I struggled against the demon that held me. I had to save Yoko!

I searched the forest for the others. I was dismayed to find them captured as well. As a last-ditch effort to escape, I threw my head back against my captor. My skull connected with his face, but his tight hold on my arms didn't falter. I heard the demon growl. Another fiend approached me. His filthy green hand caught my face and roughly forced my mouth open. I fought against his strength, but could do nothing as he brought out a small vile. I watched as the apparition removed the cork top and tilted the open end of the vile to my mouth. I thrashed as wildly as I could, but it did nothing to help me. The purple liquid was poured into my mouth. When the tube had been emptied, the green demon closed my mouth and nose, forcing me to swallow the bitter-tasting concoction. Once it settled in my stomach, I was released. My knees hit the ground as my vision became distorted. I tried to force myself to vomit, to rid my body of whatever they had given me. A foot slammed against my back and prevented me from succeeding. I growled at the demons that stood above me, laughing. I clutched the handle of my whip. I stood as I spun around, killing every demon around me within the reach of my whip. As the remains of their corpses fell to the ground, I lost my balance and toppled forward. My head ached and it felt as though my body was on fire. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and looked around. Xhi and Mag had been captured and were being given a similar treatment. I heard Yoko call out my name. My head was spinning, but I managed to find my lover's face. He, Connor and Jin were being taken back into the black hole in the sky. Yoko's golden eyes were wide as he stared at me. I felt my strength leaving me. "Soko! No, Soko!", he called, disappearing into the demonic clouds. I try to get up, to follow after him, but I collapse to the ground and lose consciousness as the clouds clear and the sky slowly returns to normal, as if nothing had happened.

My eyes open. My head is pounding. The forest is dark, for even the moon is darkened this night. Shakily, I try to stand up. {Ow… my aching head…} As the world stops spinning, I look around and realize something very strange. {Why am I so close to the ground? Wasn't I taller than this?} I find Mag and Xhi, crumpled together on the ground. {Oh no!} I run over to them, praying that they're alright. I immediately notice something wrong. I gasp. {They've been chibified!}

Mag looks pretty much the same, but at least ten years younger. Xhi is now _extremely_ small. {She looks like a baby elf! Maybe she is…} As I'm looking over them, checking for injuries, a realization hits me like a ton of bricks. {If they changed… then so did you!} I slowly look down at myself. Instead of feet, I see two small furry paws. I spin around to look at the rest of my body. I catch my tail and fall over. I jolt back up. Panicking, I look around. I find a puddle and run over to it. A small silver kit stares back at me on the surface of the water. Frantically, I try to shift forms. I fail. I'm stuck in this body. {I'm a kit again! How are we gonna save Yoko, Jin and Connor like this?! I don't even have thumbs!}

~*~

**Xhi's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is dark. {What happened?}I roll over {Strange. I don't remember laying down…} and look around. Mag is laying beside me, just waking up herself. She looks… different. {AHH!} I look down and realize I'm SHORT! Really short! Mag sits up and examines herself before looking back up. "Um… Soko? What's going on?", she asked nervously in her little kid voice. I look around to find our fox friend. "Yah Soko, what the fweak is going on?", I yell, clamping my hand over my mouth as my 'r's came out as 'w's. "Oh no! I can't pwonounce my aw's!" Mag crawls over to me and places her chubby hands on my tiny shoulders. "Oh no! We're babies!", she cried. Tears spill from our eyes. We're tiny and alone. Where's Soko?!

/I don't know how, but I know what's happened to us./ Mag and I looked up as the somewhat familiar voice reached our ears. A fox came trotting over to us, golden eyes narrowed in annoyance. I trembled as the seemingly huge animal approached us. /Chill guys. It's just me./, the voice said again in my head. "Who?", I asked. /Soko./, the voice said again. I looked around. "Whewe aw you?" The fox sat down in front of Mag and I and barked. /I'm the fox!/ I looked at the furry thing. Golden eyes gazed at me with a friendly sparkle. "Soko!", Mag and I exclaimed, jumping at the fox kit and hugging her around the neck. /Ack!/ "Oh my gosh, Soko! You're little too!", Mag said. /So I've noticed./, she said flatly. /That potion must have done this to us./ I sit back and stare at her. "What potion?", I ask. Soko sighs. /You guys were out of it when the demons came and kidnapped the guys. They made us drink this icky purple stuff before they ran away./, the fox explained. "Huh?", Mag and I say together. /WE'VE BEEN TURNED INTO LITTLE KIDS! AND WE HAVE TO SAVE YOKO, CONNOR AND JIN!!!/ We flinch as Soko yells in our minds. "Like this?", Mag asks. /Yeah. I think we should start looking now and try to figure out how to change back on the way./ I fold my little arms. "Nuh-uh! We change back now!", I pout, sounding like a hyper child. They protest but I cut them off. "But Xhiko nutting! We need to change now! Find a way! Hush, Bwiskay!" I silence the yarking creature. I turn and look at my reflection. "I LOOK LIKE AN ELF!", I yell in frustration, which must have sounded pretty funny because my two companions started to laugh. "NOT FUNNY!" I look at myself crossly. I am dressed in dark brown cloth pants and a loose forest-green shirt with a leather brown-ish vest over it and loose boots made with the same material. My ears are also very pointed and my eyes are an icy moonstone color. At the belt around my waist was a miniature wooden flute and what proved to be on further inspection, a bag of rocks and crystals.

/I bet Jin would find you adorable./, Soko teased, her tail wagging playfully. I glare at her. Mag interjects. "Uh Soko, we should get going if we want to save the guys.", she said. "Oh, and I'm hearing you inside my head. Is that ok?" Soko tilts her head. /Yeah. It just means that I'm speaking to you telepathically. You can't really expect a kit in fox form to talk, now can you?/ I nod in agreement before saying, "Bwiskay! Shush!" to the still yarking Skrling. {Wait, what's a Skwling? Is that Bwiskay? Is he a skwling?} I shake off that thought. "Hey! Wait fow me!", I call, running to catch up with Soko and Mag, who have already started walking. "Catch up!", Mag calls. "Mustawd!", I call back. I heard Soko laughing telepathically. /Come on, we have to find them./ I catch up and fall in hurried step with them, which isn't that fast, considering we were tiny.

We continue along in the dark. Occasionally, Soko will stop to sniff something. She stops suddenly, sniffing the air. "What's up?", Mag asks. I look at my friends. Soko's fur is standing up. /Get behind me./, she says. A huge demon steps out of the shadows. "Well now, what do we have here?" /Mid class. I'll take him./, Soko says, growling. "Uh, Soko, we'wew like fouw." /Oh yeah…/ Mag spots an herb on the edge of the path. "Confusing herb.", she mutters. She picks it up and throws it at the demon. He gets a good smell of it and stops. "Wait. What?" We, however, run and hide in a tree. "Why you little brats!", he yells angrily. /Ha ha!/, Soko taunts.

~*~

**Mag's POV**

My heart pounds in my chest as I draw in ragged gulps of air. Feet throbbing, I try to call out to Soko, who is coincidentally turned into a mini-fox and is giving me mental high fives for the move I pulled against the demon. "Wh… Wha…", I pant. {I _knew_ I shouldn't have cut gym class!} "What are… w… we run… ru… oh.", I give up. We run from the tree. I keep up my stampeding pace. We run past tree after tree; bush after bush, and funny looking rock after… um… funny looking rock. A stream bubbling in the distance catches my attention. {WATER!} I am sooooooo thirsty! My mouth feels like sandpaper and the vile taste of the purple, tartly slime-like mixture that I had been forced to gulp lingers in my mouth. Guhlack!

I glance behind me to see mini-Soko had mini-Xhiko on her back, letting her ride her like a pony. Xhi clutched at her fur as the fox raced along behind me. Finally I reach the stream and fall to my knees. I gulp the crystal water greedily. Soko is soon at my side with Xhi. My elf-like friend crawls down from Soko's back and drinks from the stream as well. Soko just watches the forest around us as we drink. I think we are far enough away from mister 'oh, I have pointy feet, red eyes, and poor people skills!' {I bet he hasn't bathed in months! … Years maybe!}

After refreshing ourselves, Xhi (who is so short I have nearly stepped on her twice) spots a small cave in the side of a nearby cliff. We retreat into the opening and hide amongst the shadows. "We need a pwan.", Xhi states while reclining on a rock in exhaustion. /Right./, Soko telepaths. {This hearing but… _not_ hearing thing is weird.} "So," I begin. "What do you propose?" Xhi stares at me cattily, "Fiwst, we need to get out of these fowms!" {I think she is embarrassed by her sprite likeness… or should I say, elf?} Soko curls up into a small ball between Xhi and I, tail covering her little nose, and says, /Who could have thought this would happen?/ With this, I feel a twang of guilt. Hadn't I _known_ something was wrong? I could've _told_ them! "We just didn't know!", Xhi rants.

I sigh. It's now or never. Shyly, I clear my throat, "I…" My voice comes out crackly. "I… I did." Towards the end of my statement, I spoke with deeper conviction. "WHAT?!", both Xhi and Soko gasp. Xhi blushes. I continue. "I… I recently seem to be able to um… how do I put this?… read minds?", I say hesitantly. They just stare. "But," I blurt, trying not to seem like a villain, "I can't do it on command or anything… It just… happens." There is an uncomfortable silence. Then Soko stands and begins pacing. "I knew you could.", she admitted. "I've known it since you first tapped into my mind the first day I met you. It's… it's my fault all of this has happened!" She throws herself to the ground as little fox sobs wrack her body. {Soko crying?! Inconceivable!} Xhi gets up and puts her small white palm up to silence us. "No… I've been having… visions, I guess… of the futuwe and the pwesent… That's how I saved Mag fwom the giant wock." I stare. "But Xhi? You said you didn't remember… your eyes went all foggy and-" "When we wewe… captuwed…", Xhi cuts in. "It all came back to me in one giant whoosh! I wemembew and know… know what I did… what I am…"

I am transfixed. "But… how is it I can tell what we all think?" Soko, now over her fit of tears, half smirks and says, /I think it has something to do with that flee-bitten, raging fur ball you call Hippocrates./ At first, I'm insulted. {I love Hippo.} But soon it all starts to fit. Then it hits me. "HIPPO!", I shout, "He's gone!" I frantically look around. Running outside the cave, I call his name. "Hippo!… Hippo!… Hippocrates!" I dash here and there, around the cave, along the stream, I even venture to the edge of the tree line but… nothing. When I finally return to the cave, I see Xhiko looking sullen and Soko is nowhere to be found.

"Bwiskay is missing too!", Xhi pronounces, looking paler and more delicate that she has in a while. I haven't seen her like this since… that storm last month. A moment after Xhi speaks, Soko trots back into the cave looking composed, but scared. "Right now," she begins, "we have bigger problems. My necklace is gone." Xhi rolls her eyes. "Big deal. We'wew talking about life!" Soko looks offended and sits back on her haunches. "My necklace is no mere trinket.", she snaps. "It's the Crystal of Amiralk ha Slyohlaun!" That shuts both Xhi and me up. I have no idea what the Crystal of Amiralk ha Slyohlaun is, but is sounds very, _very_ important.


End file.
